There exists a continuous need in the data processing field to increase the efficiency of short-term storage space. That is, with cache management, there is a need to increase the amount of data that can be stored within a storage unit without incurring additional costs in providing larger storage units.
When improving the efficiency of a cache device, one property to consider is that more frequently accessed data should be given a higher priority than less frequently accessed data.
What is needed is a cache management technique that increases the efficiency of a cache storage device and gives priority to the more frequently accessed data.